geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Römisches Britannien
Das Römische Britannien war das Gebiet auf der Insel Großbritannien, das vom Römischen Imperium in der Zeit von 43 bis 410 n. Chr. regiert wurde. Es bestand aus fast ganz England und Wales, und für eine kurze Zeit auch das südliche Schottland. Geschichte Frühe Kontakte Britannien war in der klassischen Welt bereits bekannt. Die Griechen, Phönizier und Karthager handelten mit cornischem Zinn schon im 4. Jh. v. Chr. Die Griechen bezeichneten es als die Cassiteriden oder Zinninseln und glaubten, es läge nahe der Westküste von Europa. Der Karthagische Seefahrer Himilco soll die Insel im 5. Jh. v. Chr. besucht haben, der griechische Entdecker Pytheas im 4. Jh. Es wurde jedoch als mysteriöser Ort bezeichnet und einige Autoren weigerten sich sogar, überhaupt an seine Existenz zu glauben. Der erste, direkte römische Kontakt fand bei Cäsars Britannienfeldzügen 55 und 54 v. Chr. statt, als Teil seiner Eroberung von Gallien, da er glaubte, die Briten würden den gallischen Widerstand unterstützen. Seine erste Expedition war mehr eine Aufklärungsmission und brachte einen Außenposten an der Küste Kents ein. Julius Caesar war jedoch nicht in der Lage, mehr zu erobern, da ein Sturm seine Schiffe beschädigte und er nicht genug Kavallerie besaß. Trotz des militärischen Fehlschlags war die Expedition ein politischer Erfolg und der Senat erklärte zwanzigtägige öffentliche Feierlichkeiten zu Ehren der beispiellosen Errungenschaft, Geiseln aus Britannien zu erhalten und bei der Rückkehr die belgischen Stämme auf dem Kontinent zu besiegen. Die zweite Invasion beinhaltete eine viel größere Streitmacht und Caesar konnte viele einheimische Stämme dazu bringen oder zwingen, im Austausch für Frieden Tribute zu zahlen und Geiseln zu stellen. Ein befreundeter, örtlicher König, Mandubracius, wurde eingesetzt und sein Rivale Cassivellaunus wurde zur Raison gebracht. Geiseln wurden genommen, doch Historiker sind sich uneinig darüber, ob irgendwelche Tribute an Caesar gezahlt wurden, nachdem dieser nach Gallien zurückgekehrt war. Caesar eroberte keine Gebiete und hinterließ keine Truppen, doch er konnte Vasallenkönigreiche erschaffen und brachte Britannien in Roms Einflussgebiet. Kaiser Augustus plante weitere Invasionen in den Jahren 34, 27 und 25 v. Chr., doch die Umstände waren immer ungünstig, so dass die Beziehung zwischen Britannien und Rom eine von Diplomatie und Handel blieb. Strabo, der gegen Ende von Augustus' Herrschaft schrieb, behauptet, dass die Steuern auf den Handel jährlich mehr einbrachten, als jede Eroberung es getan hätte. Archäologische Ausgrabungen zeigen, dass der Import von Luxusgütern im südöstlichen Britannien stieg. Strabo erwähnt auch britische Könige, die Gesandte zu Augustus schickten, und dessen Biographie Res Gestae bezieht sich auf zwei britische Könige, die er als Flüchtlinge empfing. Als einige der Schiffe von Tiberius während eines Feldzugs durch einen Sturm nach Britannien verschlagen wurden, brachten sie Geschichten von Monstern mit zurück. Rom scheint eine Machtbalance im südlichen Britannien gefördert zu haben, indem es zwei mächtige Königreiche unterstützte: die Catuvellaunen, die von den Nachfahren von Tasciovanus regiert wurden, und die Atrebates, die von den Nachfahren von Commius beherrscht wurden. Dieser Politik folgte man bis 39 oder 40 n. Chr., als Caligula ein verbanntes Mitglied der catuvellaunischen Dynastie empfing und eine Invasion nach Britannien plante, die jedoch unter lächerlichen Umständen zusammen brach, bevor sie Gallien verließ. Als Kaiser Claudius einen erfolgreichen Feldzug in 43 n. Chr. begann, tat er dies, um einem weiteren geflüchteten Herrscher zu helfen, Verica von den Atrebates. Römische Invasion thumb|Eroberungen von [[Aulus Plautius.]] Die Invasionsstreitmacht im Jahr 43 n. Chr. wurde von Aulus Plautius angeführt, doch es ist nicht bekannt, wie viele Legionen geschickt wurden. Die Legion II Augusta, die der zukünftige Kaiser Vespasian anführte, ist die einzige, deren Teilnahme gesichert ist. Die Legion IX Hispana, die XIV Gemina Die später in Martia Victrix umbenannt wurde. und die XX Die später in Valeria Victrix umbenannt wurde., dienten nachweisbar während dem Aufstand von Boudicca von 60/61 und befanden sich möglicherweise schon seit der ersten Invasion dort. Dies ist jedoch nicht gesichert, da die römische Armee flexibel war und Einheiten dort hin bewegt wurden, wo sie benötigt wurden. Die Legion IX Hispana könnte dauerhaft dort stationiert gewesen sein, da Aufzeichnungen sie 71 n. Chr. in Eboracum zeigen und eine Inschrift dort, die auf 108 datiert wurde, bevor sie im Osten des Imperiums zerstört wurde. thumb|left|Römische Feldzüge 43 bis 60 n. Chr. Die Invasion wurde durch eine Meuterei aufgehalten, bis ein befreiter Sklave sie überzeugte, ihre Angst vor der Überquerung des Ozeans abzulegen und ihren Feldzug über die bekannte Welt auszudehnen. Sie segelten in drei Divisionen und landeten möglicherweise in Richborough, Kent, wobei vermutlich mindestens ein Teil der Truppen bei Fishbourne in West Sussex angekommen sein müsste. Die Catuvellaunen und ihre Verbündeten wurden in zwei Schlachten besiegt: die erste fand vermutlich bei der Landung in Richborough am Fluss Medway statt, die zweite am Fluss Themse. Einer ihrer Anführer, Togodumnus, wurde getötet, doch sein Bruder Caratacus überlebte, um den Widerstand von anderswo fortzuführen. Plautius machte Halt an der Themse und ließ nach Kaiser Claudius schicken, der mit Verstärkung kam, inklusive Artillerie und Elefanten, für den finalen Marsch zur Hauptstadt der Catuvellaunen, Camulodunum. Vespasian unterwarf den Südwesten, Tiberius Claudius Cogidubnus wurde als freundlicher König mehrerer Gebiete eingesetzt und Verträge wurden mit den Stämmen geschlossen, die sich außerhalb der römischen Kontrolle befanden. Etablierung der römischen Herrschaft Nachdem der Süden der Insel erobert worden war, wandten sich die Römer dem heutigen Wales zu. Die Silurer, Ordovicer und Deceangli blieben unerbittliche Feinde der Invasoren und waren in den ersten zwei Jahrzehnten das Hauptziel der römischen Feldzüge, trotz verschiedener kleinerer Aufstände unter römischen Verbündeten wie den Briganten und den Iceni. Die Silurer wurden von Caratacus angeführt und er konnte erfolgreich seine Guerilla-Taktiken nutzen, im Kampf gegen Gouverneur Publius Ostorius Scapula. Im Jahr 51 n. Chr. jedoch lockte Ostorius Caratacus in eine offene Schlacht und besiegte ihn. Caratacus suchte Zuflucht bei den Briganten, doch deren Königin Cartimandua bewies ihre Loyalität den Römern gegenüber, indem sie ihn in Ketten übergab. Er wurde als Gefangener nach Rom gebracht, wo eine würdevolle Rede, die er während Kaiser Claudius' Triumphzug hielt, sein Leben und das seiner Familie rettete. Doch die Silurer waren immer noch nicht befriedet und Cartimanduas Exmann Venutius ersetzte Caratacus als mächtigster Anführer des britischen Widerstands. 60/61, als Gouverneur Gaius Suetonius Paulinus einen Feldzug in Wales führte, um Anglesey zu erobern, erhob sich im Südosten Britanniens ein Aufstand unter Königin Boudicca von den Iceni. Sie war die Witwe des kurz davor verstorbenen Königs Prasutagus. Der römische Historiker Tacitus berichtet, dass Prasutagus ein Testament hinterlassen hatte, indem er die Hälfte seines Reiches Kaiser Nero hinterließ in der Hoffnung, dass der Rest nicht angetastet werden würde. Doch er lag falsch. Die Römer übernahmen mit Gewalt die Gebiete des Stammes. Boudicca protestierte, doch Rom ließ sie durch Auspeitschen bestrafen und ihre Töchter vergewaltigen. Daraufhin schlossen sich die Iceni mit den Trinovanten zusammen, zerstörten die römische Kolonie in Camulodunum und löschten einen Teil der Legion IX Hispana aus, die dort hin geschickt worden war, um die Stadt zu befreien. Gaius Suetonius Paulinus zog nach Londinium, das nächste Ziel der Rebellen, doch die Überzeugung, dass er es nicht verteidigen konnte, führte dazu, dass er die Stadt ihrem Schicksal überließ, um statt dessen die ganze Provinz zu retten. Londinium wurde zerstört, so wie auch Verulamium. Zwischen siebzig und achtzigtausend Menschen sollen in den drei Städten getötet worden sein. Doch Suetonius stellte sich neu auf mit zwei der drei Legionen, die er noch zur Verfügung hatte, wählte das Schlachtfeld selbst und besiegte die Rebellen in der Schlacht von Watling Street, obwohl seine Männer stark in der Unterzahl waren. Boudicca starb nicht lange danach, entweder durch Selbstmord oder Krankheit. Während dieser Zeit zog Kaiser Nero in Betracht, sich ganz aus Britannien zurückzuziehen. Weitere Unruhen erfolgten 69, dem Vierkaiserjahr. Als Bürgerkrieg Rom verheerte, waren die schwachen Gouverneure nicht in der Lage, die Legionen in Britannien zu kontrollieren. Venutius von den Briganten ergriff seine Chance. Die Römer hatten bei einem früheren Versuch seine Exfrau Cartimandua gegen ihn unterstützt, waren jetzt jedoch nicht in der Lage, das gleiche zu tun. Cartimandua konnte fliehen und Venutius erlangte die Kontrolle über den Norden des Landes. Nachdem Vespasian das Reich gesichert hatte, ernannte er Quintus Petillius Cerialis und Sextus Julius Frontinus zu Gouverneuren, die die Briganten und Silurer unterwarfen. Frontinus erweiterte die römische Herrschaft auf ganz Südwales und ließ die Mineralquellen - wie zum beispiel die Goldminen in Dolaucothi - ausbeuten. thumb|Feldzüge von [[Gnaeus Julius Agricola]] In den folgenden Jahren eroberten die Römer immer mehr der Insel und vergrößerten das römische Britannien. Gouverneur Gnaeus Julius Agricola eroberte die Ordovicer im Jahr 78. Mit der Legion XX Valeria Victrix besiegte er 84 die Caledonii in der Schlacht von Mons Graupius im nördlichen Schottland. Dies war der Höhepunkt der römischen Provinz Britannien: kurz nach seinem Sieg wurde Agricola nach Rom zurückgerufen und die Römer zogen sich an eine leichter zu verteidigende Linie entlang der Forth-Clyde-Landbrücke zurück, um die Soldaten zu anderen Grenzen zu schicken, an denen sie dringender benötigt wurden. Während eines Großteils der Geschichte des römischen Britannien befanden sich sehr viele Soldaten auf der Insel. Dies erforderte, dass der Kaiser einen vertrauensvollen, verdienten Mann als Gouverneur der Provinzen einsetzte. Deshalb dienten viele zukünftige Kaiser als Gouverneure oder Legaten in dieser Provinz, inklusive Vespasian, Pertinax und Gordian I. Besetzung und Rückzug aus Schottland thumb|left|Schottlandfeldzüge um 84 n. Chr. Es gibt keine historischen Quellen, die die Jahrzehnte beschreiben, die nach Agricolas Rückruf vergingen. Sogar der Name seines Nachfolgers ist unbekannt. Ausgrabungen zeigen, dass einige römische Festungen entlang der Forth-Clyde-Landbrücke wieder aufgebaut und vergrößert wurden, obwohl andere anscheinend verlassen wurden. Römische Münzen und Töpferwaren wurden in verschiedenen einheimischen Siedlungen in den schottischen Lowlands in den Jahren vor 100 n. Chr. gefunden, was auf eine wachsende Romanisierung hindeutet. Einige der wichtigsten Quellen für dieses Gebiet sind die Schrifttafeln aus der Festung in Vindolanda in Northumberland, die aus der Zeit zwischen 90-110 stammen. Diese Tafeln geben lebhafte Hinweise auf die Operationen einer römischen Festung am Rande des römischen Imperiums, wo die Frauen der Offiziere eine freundliche Atmosphäre aufrecht erhielten, während Händler, Fuhrleute und Militärpersonal die Festung funktional und versorgt hielten. Um 105 scheint es einen ernsthaften Rückgang durch die piktischen Stämme von Alba gegeben zu haben: verschiedene römische Festungen wurden durch Feuer zerstört, menschliche Überreste und beschädigte Rüstungen wurden in Trimontium Das heutige Newstead in Schottland. gefunden, was auf Feindseligkeiten an zumindest diesem Ort hindeutet. Es gibt auch Hinweise auf Umstände, das Hilfstruppen als Verstärkung nach Germanien geschickt wurden, und ein namenloser Britischer Krieg dieser Zeit wird auf einem Grabstein eines Tribuns in Cyrene erwähnt. Doch Kaiser Trajans dakische Kriege könnten zu Truppenveringerungen in diesem Gebiet geführt haben, sogar zu einem vollständigen Rückzug und einer Schleifung der Festungen durch die Pikten, aber nicht aufgrund einer unbeschriebenen militärischen Niederlage. Die Römer hatten auch die Angewohnheit, ihre eigenen Festungen während eines geordneten Rückzugs zu zerstören, um dem Feind keine Ressourcen zu überlassen. In jedem Fall verlegte sich die Grenze zu dieser Zeit vermutlich nach Süden an die Linie des Stanegate an der Solway-Tyne-Landbrücke. Eine neue Krise ereignete sich zu Beginn der Herrschaft von Kaiser Hadrian im Jahr 117: ein Aufstand im Norden, der von Quintus Pompeius Falco unterdrückt wurde. Als Hadrian Britannien bei seiner berühmten Reise durch die Provinzen im Jahr 120 erreichte, befahl er den Bau eines großen Verteidigungswalls, der heute als Hadrianswall bekannt ist und nahe an der Stanegate-Grenze errichtet werden sollte. Hadrian ernannte Aulus Platorius Nepos zum Gouverneur, um diese Arbeit durchführen zu lassen, der die Legion VI Victrix aus der Provinz Germania Inferior mitbrachte. Sie ersetzte die berühmte Legion IX Hispana, deren Verschwinden viel diskutiert wurde. Archäologische Hinweise deuten auf politische Instabilität in Schottland während der ersten Hälfte des 2. Jh. hin und die Verschiebung der Grenze sollte in diesem Zusammenhang gesehen werden. In der Herrschaft von Kaiser Antoninus Pius (138-161) wurde die Grenze vom Hadrianswall für kurze Zeit nach Norden verlegt, an die Forth-Clyde-Landbrücke, wo der Antoniuswall um 142 erbaut wurde, nach der militärischen Neuordnung der schottischen Lowlands durch den neuen Gouverneur Quintus Lollius Urbicus. Die erste Besetzung von Schottland endete als Resultat einer größeren Krise 155-157, als die Briganten revoltierten. Mit nur geringen Möglichkeiten, Verstärkung zu rufen, verlegten die Römer ihre Truppen nach Süden und der Aufstand wurde von Gouverneur Gnaeus Julius Verus unterdrückt. Innerhalb eines Jahres eroberte man den Antoniuswall zurück, wurde jedoch 163/4 erneut verlassen. Die zweite Krise war möglicherweise verbunden mit Antonius' Versuch, die Votadini zu schützen, oder seinen Ruhm zu mehren, indem er das Imperium vergrößerte, da der Rückzug an den Hadrianswall nicht lange nach seinem Tod stattfand, als eine ojektivere strategische Einschätzung der Vorteile des Antoniuswalls gemacht werden konnten. Die Römer zogen sich zu dieser Zeit nicht vollständig aus Schottland zurück, die große Festung bei Newstead wurde bis mindestens 180 weiterhin benutzt, zusammen mit sieben kleineren Außenposten. Während der folgenden zwanzig Jahre erfolgte die Rückverlegung der Grenze an den Hadrianswall, denn Rom war mit kontinentalen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt, hauptsächlich Problem in der Provinz der Danuben. Immer größere Horte vergrabener Münzen in Britannien aus dieser Zeit lassen vermuten, dass der Frieden nicht vollständig erreicht werden konnte. Es wurde genügend römisches Silber in Schottland gefunden, um auf mehr als den gewöhnlichen Handel hinzudeuten, und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Römer Handelsverträge bestärkten, indem sie ihren Feinden, den Pikten, Tribute zahlten. 175 erreichte eine große Gruppe sarmatischer Kavallerie, bestehend aus 5500 Mann, Britannien, möglicherweise als Verstärkung gegen nicht aufgezeichnete Aufstände. 180 wurde der Hadrianswall von den Pikten durchbrochen und der dortige Kommandant oder Gouverneur wurde in etwas getötet, was Cassius Dio als der ernsteste Krieg während der Herrschaft von Commodus bezeichnete. Ulpius Marcellus wurde als neuer Gouverneur geschickt und hatte bis 184 einen neuen Frieden erreicht, nur um sich danach einer Meuterei seiner eigenen Truppen gegenüber zu sehen. Unzufrieden mit der Strenge von Marcellus versuchten seine Männer, einen Legaten namens Priscus zum Usurpator-Gouverneur zu wählen. Er weigerte sich, doch Marcellus hatte Glück, die Provinz lebend verlassen zu können. Die Römische Armee in Britannien führte ihren Ungehorsam fort: sie schickten eine Gesandtschaft, bestehend aus 1500 Mann, nach Rom, um die Hinrichtung von Tigidius Perennis zu verlangen, einem Prätorianer-Präfekten, der ihnen ihrer Meinung nach Unrecht getan hatte, indem er niederrangige Equites Eine Klasse im alten Rom, die unter der Senatorenklasse rangierte. in die Ränge von Legaten erhoben hatte. Commodus traf die Gruppe außerhalb von Rom und stimmte zu, Perennis töten zu lassen, doch dies bestärkte sie nur in ihrer Meuterei. Der spätere Kaiser Pertinax wurde nach Britannien geschickt, um die Meuterei niederzuschlagen und hatte anfänglich Erfolg, die Kontrolle zurückzuerobern. Doch ein Aufstand brach unter den Truppen aus. Pertinax wurde angegriffen und für tot gehalten, und bat darum, nach Rom zurück gerufen zu werden, wo er Commodus 192 für kurze Zeit als Kaiser nachfolgte. 3. Jahrhundert Der Tod von Commodus brachte eine Reihe von Ereignissen mit sich, die schließlich zum Bürgerkrieg führten. Nach der kurzen Herrschaft von Pertinax erhoben sich verschiedene Rivalen um den Kaiserthron, unter ihnen Septimius Severus und Clodius Albinus. Letzterer war der neue Gouverneur von Britannien und scheint die Einheimischen nach ihren früheren Rebellionen für sich gewonnen zu haben. Er kontrollierte außerdem drei Legionen, was ihn zu einem potentiellen Anwärter machte. Sein zeitweiser Rivale Severus versprach ihm den Titel des Caesar im Gegenzug für seine Unterstützung gegen Perscennius Niger im Osten. Sobald dieser ausgeschaltet worden war, wandte sich Severus jedoch gegen seinen Verbündeten in Britannien. Es ist allerdings wahrscheinlich, dass Albinus voraussah, dass er das nächste Ziel werden würde und sich bereits auf den Krieg vorbereitete. Albinus setzte 195 nach Gallien über, wo die Provinzen ebenfalls auf seiner Seite waren, und setzte sich in Lugdunum fest. Severus erschien im Februar 196 und die folgende Schlacht war entscheidend. Obwohl Albinus dem Sieg nahe kam, gewannen Severus' Verstärkungstruppen den Tag und der britische Gouverneur beging Selbstmord. Severus vernichtete Albinus' Anhänger bald und konfiszierte vermutlich große Gebiete in Britannien als Bestrafung. Albinus hatte das Hauptproblem aufgezeigt, das sich durch das römische Britannien stellte. Um die Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, benötigte die Provinz die Anwesenheit von drei Legionen. Doch das Kommando über diese Truppen stellte eine ideale Machtbasis für ambitionierte Rivalen dar. Diese Legionen an anderen Orten zu stationieren, würde die Insel allerdings ihrer Garnisonen berauben und sie gegenüber Aufständen durch die Einheimischen und Überfälle durch Pikten und Skoten verwundbar machen. Die traditionelle Annahme ist, dass das nördliche Britannien während der Abwesenheit von Albinus in Anarchie versank. Cassius Dio berichtet, dass der neue Gouverneur Virius Lupus den Frieden von einem nördlichen Stamm namens den Maeatae erkaufen musste. Die Folge von Gouverneuren mit militärischem Hintergrund, die danach ernannt wurden, deutet an, dass die Feinde Roms eine andere Herausforderung darstellten, und der Bericht von Lucius Alfenus Senecio an Rom im Jahr 207 beschreibt, dass Barbaren "rebellierten, das Land überrannten, plünderten und Zerstörung brachten". Um zu rebellieren, musste man jedoch Untertan sein - wobei die Maeatae sich mit Sicherheit nicht als solche ansahen. Senecio bat entweder um Verstärkung oder eine kaiserliche Expedition und Severus wählte letzteres, obwohl er bereits 62 Jahre alt war. Archäologische Hinweise zeigen, dass Senecio die Verteidigung durch den Hadrianswall und die dahinter liegenden Festungen ausgebaut hatte, und die Ankunft von Severus in Britannien brachte die feindlichen Stämme sofort dazu, um Frieden zu bitten. Der Kaiser war jedoch nicht dafür gekommen, ohne Sieg wieder abzuziehen und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er seinen jugendlichen Söhnen Caracalla und Geta Erfahrungen aus erster Hand verschaffen wollte, ein feindliches, barbarisches Land zu kontrollieren. thumb|left|Feldzüge im nördlichen England 208 bis 211 Eine von Severus angeführte Invasion nach Caledonien, bestehend aus vermutlich 20.000 Mann bewegte sich 208/9 nach Norden, überquerte die Mauer und durchzog das östliche Schottland auf einer Route, die vermutlich schon Agricola benutzt hatte. Begleitet von Guerilla-Angriffen durch die nördlichen Stämme und verlangsamt durch das gnadenlose Land war Severus nicht in der Lage, die Caledonii auf dem Schlachtfeld zu treffen. Die Truppen des Kaisers kamen bis an den Fluss Tay, scheinen aber nur wenig bei dieser Invasion erreicht zu haben, da schließlich Friedensverträge mit den Caledonii unterzeichnet wurden. Um 210 war Severus nach York zurückgekehrt und die Grenze war einmal mehr an den Hadrianswall zurück verschoben. Er nahm den Titel Britannicus an, der jedoch nur wenig bedeutete, bedenkt man den nicht eroberten Norden, der klar außerhalb der Autorität des Imperiums blieb. Beinahe sofort zog ein weiterer nördlicher Stamm, die Maeatae, in den Krieg. Caracalla zog zu einer Strafexpedition aus, doch im folgenden Jahr war sein Vater gestorben und er und sein Bruder verließen die Provinz, um ihren Anspruch auf den Thron zu erheben. Als eine seiner letzten Handlungen versuchte Severus das Problem der mächtigen und rebellischen Gouverneure von Britannien zu lösen, indem er es in die Provinzen Britannia Superior und Britannia Inferior teilte. Dies verringerte das Potential für Rebellionen für beinahe ein Jahrhundert. Historische Quellen geben nur wenige Informationen über die folgenden Jahrzehnte, eine Periode, die als der Lange Frieden bekannt wurde. Obwohl die Anzahl der vergrabenen Schätze aus dieser Periode steigt, was andauernde Unruhen vermuten lässt. Eine Reihe von Festungen wurden entlang der Südküste erbaut, um die Piraten zu kontrollieren und in den folgenden hundert Jahren wurden es immer mehr, woraus die Sachsenküste entstand. In der Mitte des 3. Jh. wurde das Römische Reich von barbarischen Invasionen überschwemmt, Rebellionen und neuen imperialen Prätendenten. Britannien scheint diesen Unruhen offenbar entgangen zu sein, obwohl die steigende Inflation wirtschaftliche Auswirkungen hatte. 259 entstand das sogenannte Gallische Imperium, als Postumus gegen Gallienus rebellierte. Britannien war ein Teil davon, bis Aurelian 274 das Imperium wiedervereinte. Um 280 hatte der halbbritische Offizier Bonosus das Kommando über die römische Flotte am Rhein, als es den Germanen gelang, sie vor Anker liegend zu verbrennen. Um eine Bestrafung zu vermeiden, erklärte er sich selbst in Cologia Agrippina (Köln) zum Kaiser, wurde aber von Marcus Aurelius Probus geschlagen. Bald darauf versuchte ein namenloser Gouverneur einer der britischen Provinzen ebenfalls, sich selbst an die Macht zu bringen. Probus schlug auch das nieder und schickte Truppen von Vandalen und Burgundern über den Kanal. Der Aufstand des Carausius führte zu einem kurzlebigen Britischen Imperium in den Jahren 286 bis 296. Carausius war ein Flottenkommandant der britischen Flotte. Er rebellierte, nachdem er von einem Todesurteil durch Kaiser Maximian erfahren hatte, der ihn aufgrund der Unterstützung fränkischer und sächsischer Piraten hinrichten lassen wollte. Er übernahm die Kontrolle über alle Provinzen Britanniens und einige im nördlichen Gallien, während Maximian sich mit anderen Aufständen befassen musste. Eine 288 veranlasste Invasion konnte ihn nicht absetzen und ein unsicherer Frieden wurde geschlossen, wobei Carausius Münzen herausgeben ließ und auf offizielle Anerkennung hoffte. 293 Begann der junge Mitkaiser Constantius Chlorus eine zweite Invasion und belagerte den Rebellenhafen Gesoriacum (Boulogne-sur-Mer) von Land und See aus. Nachdem dieser gefallen war, griff Constantius Carausius' andere gallische Besitzungen und seine fränkischen Verbündeten an und Carausius wurde von seinem Schatzmeister Allectus gestürzt. Julius Asclepiodotus landete mit seiner Flotte in der Nähe von Southampton und besiegte Allectus in der Schlacht. Diocletians Reformen Als Teil von Diocletians Reformen wurden die Provinzen des römischen Britannien einem Prätorianerpräfekten unterstellt, der dem Kaiser unterstand, und ab 318 einem Präfekten, der in Augusta Treverorum (Trier) seinen Sitz hatte, Julius Bassus, der Constantines Sohn Crispus unterstellt war. Vor dieser Ernennung war die übliche Zahl von Präfekten zwei. Sie erscheinen zum ersten mal um 325. Vier sind 331 aufgezählt. Es ist sicher, die Städte Londinium und Eboracum weiterhin die Hauptstädte der jeweiligen Provinzen waren, und dass das Gebiet in weitere kleinere Provinzen unterteilt wurde, um leichter verwaltet werden zu können. Die Gouverneure verloren ihre militärischen Kommandos bis 314, das daraufhin an verschiedene Duces ging. Die zivile und militärische Autorität wurde nicht länger von einer Person ausgeübt, mit seltenen Ausnahmen bis zur Mitte des 5. Jh., als ein Dux/Gouverneur für Unterägypten ernannt wurde. Im frühen 4. Jh. benennt die Verona-Liste vier Provinzen des Namens Britannia: Britannia Prima, Britannia Secunda, Maxima Caesariensis und Flavia Caesariensis. Alle scheinen ursprünglich von einem Gouverneur geleitet worden zu sein. Eine Quelle aus dem 5. Jh. nennt allerdings eine fünfte Provinz namens Valentia, die 369 von Graf Theodosius geschaffen worden sein soll, nachdem er die Große Verschwörung niedergeschlagen hatte. Ammianus zog in Betracht, eine verlorene Provinz wieder zu erschaffen, was vermuten lässt, dass es eine frühere fünfte Provinz eines anderen Namens gegeben haben könnte und andere glauben lässt, dass Valentia sich hinter dem Hadrianswall befunden haben könnte, in dem verlassenen Gebiet südlich des Antoniuswalls. Die Rekonstruktion der Provinzen und ihrer Hauptstädte aus dieser Zeit lässt sich nur durch Kirchenaufzeichnungen belegen. In der Annahme, dass die frühen Bischofssitze die imperiale Hierarchie nachahmten, nutzen Gelehrte die Listen von Bischöfen des Konzils von Arles 314. Unglücklicherweise ist die Liste teilweise inkorrekt. Die britische Delegation beinhaltet einen Bischof Eborius von Eboracum und zwei Bischöfe von "Londinium". Im 12. Jh. beschreibt Gerald of Wales die angeblich hauptstädtischen Sitze der frühen britischen Kirche. Er platziert Britannia Prima in Wales und Westengland mit seiner Hauptstadt in Urbs Legionum (Caerleon), Britannia Secunda in Kent und Südengland mit der Hauptstadt in Dorobernia (Canterbury). Flavia in Mercia und Zentralengland mit seiner Hauptstadt Ludonia (London), Maximia in Nordengland mit seiner Hauptstadt in Eboracum (York) und Valentia in "Albania was nun Schottland ist" mit seiner Hauptstadt in St. Andrews. Heutige gelehrte bezweifeln letzteres grundsätzlich. Einige platzieren Valentia in oder hinter dem Hadrianswall, doch St. Andrews befindet sich noch hinter dem Antoniuswall und Gerald scheint einfach das Alter seiner Kirche aus politischen Gründen gewählt zu haben. Eine verbreitete moderne Rekonstruktion platziert die Provinz Maxima in Londinium, Prima im Westen mit der Hauptstadt Corinium (Cirencester), Flavia im Norden von Maxima, die Haupstadt ist Lindum Colonia (Lincoln) und Secunda im Norden, die Hauprstadt ist Eboracum. Valentia wird unterschiedlich platziert, mal in Nordwales mit Deva (Chester) als Hauptstadt, mal hinter dem Hadrianswall mit Luguvalium (Carlisle). 4. Jahrhundert Constantius Chlorus kehrte 306 zurück, trotz seiner schlechten Gesundheit, und plante, in den Norden Britanniens einzufallen, dessen Verteidigungslinien in den vergangenen Jahren neu gebaut worden waren. Nur wenig ist von seinem Feldzug bekannt, inklusive nur weniger archäologischer Hinweise, doch bruchstückhafte historische Quellen lassen vermuten, dass er bis in den hohen Norden Britanniens kam und im Frühsommer eine große Schlacht gewann, bevor er zurückkehrte. Er starb im Juli 306 in York, sein Sohn Constantine I befand sich an seiner Seite und nutzte Britannien erfolgreich als Sprungbrett auf den Kaiserthron, anders als der frühere Usurpator Albinus. Mitte des Jahrhunderts stand die Provinz ein paar Jahre lang loyal hinter dem Usurpator Magnentius, der Constans nach dessen Tod folgte. Nach seiner Niederlage in der Schlacht von Mons Seleucus 353 und seinem folgenden Tod schickte Constantius Paulus Catena nach Britannien, um Magnentius' Anhänger zu vernichten. Dies entwickelte sich zu einer Hexenjagd, die Flavius Martinus zwang, sich einzuschalten. Als Paulus Martinus des Verrats bezichtigte, griff dieser Paulus mit dem Schwert an, um ihn zu töten, beging jedoch am Ende Selbstmord. Im weiteren Verlauf des 4. Jh. stieg die Zahl der Angriffe von den Sachsen im Osten und den Iren im Westen. Schon um 280 begann der Bau verschiedener Festungen um die Küste zu verteidigen, doch diese Vorbereitungen waren nicht genug, als ein Großangriff der Sachsen, Skoten und Attacotti, verbunden mit Uneinigkeiten in der Garnison am Hadrianswall das Römische Britannien 367 in die Knie zwang. Diese Kiese, die manchmal auch die Barbarische oder die Große Verschwörung genannt wird, wurde von Graf Theodosius niedergeschlagen. 383 erhob sich ein weiterer kaiserlicher Usurpator, Magnus Maximus, in Segontium (Caernarfon), Nordwales, und überquerte den Englischen Kanal. Maximus hielt einen großen Teil des westlichen Reiches und führte einen erfolgreichen Feldzug gegen die Pikten und Skoten 384. Seine Taten auf dem Kontinent erforderten Truppen aus Britannien und anscheinend wurden Festungen in Chester und anderswo in dieser Zeit verlassen wurden, was Überfälle und Ansiedlungen durch die Iren in Nordwales begünstigte. Seine Herrschaft endete 388, doch nicht alle britischen Truppen kehrten zurück: die militärischen Ressourcen des Imperiums wurden an den Grenzen zum Rhein und dem Gebiet der Danuben benötigt. Um 396 gab es mehr barbarische Störungen in Britannien. Stilicho führte eine Strafexpedition durch und bis 399 scheint der Frieden wieder hergestellt worden zu sein, obwohl es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass weitere Verstärkungen angefordert wurden. 401 wurden weitere Truppen abgezogen, um im Krieg gegen Alarich I Der erste König der Westgoten 395-410. Er eroberte Rom im Jahr 410, was zu einem entscheidenden Moment beim Niedergang des Römischen Imperiums führte. zu helfen. Ende der Römischen Herrschaft Traditionell glauben Historiker an einen breiten wirtschaftlichen Niedergang Anfang des 5. Jh. Doch glaubhafte archäologische Hinweise erzählen eine andere Geschichte und die alte Sichtweise unterzieht sich einer Evolution, wobei man sich auch bei einigen Dingen einig ist: aufwändigere, aber weniger zivile Häuser, keine weiteren neuen öffentlichen Gebäude und einige existierende wurden verlassen, mit Ausnahme von Verteidigungsbauwerken, dazu die verbreitete Bildung von "dunkler Erde"-Ablagerungen, was auf gesteigerte Gartenkultur innerhalb von Siedlungen hindeutet. Im späten 3. Jh. wurde die Basilika von Silchester für gewerbliche Zwecke umfunktioniert, zweifellos offiziell gebilligt, was ein Frühstadium der Stadtflucht des Römischen Britannien andeutet. Das Verlassen einiger Orte wird inzwischen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt datiert, als man früher annahm. Viele Gebäude änderten ihren Nutzen, wurden aber nicht zerstört. Die Anzahl der barbarischen Angriffe stieg, doch sie konzentrierten sich auf verletzliche Siedlungen, nicht auf Städte. Einige Villen erhielten um diese Zeit herum neue Mosaikfußböden, was vermuten lässt, dass wirtschaftliche Probleme eher beschränkt und schwankend waren, obwohl viele zu einem gewissen Maße verfielen, bevor sie im 5. Jh. verlassen wurden. Die Geschichte des Hl. Patrick deutet an, dass Villen bis mindestens 430 noch bewohnt waren. Außergewöhnlich ist, dass in dieser Zeit noch immer neue Gebäude in Verulamium und Cirencester entstanden. Einige Siedlungszentren wie zum Beispiel Canterbury, Cirencester, Wroxeter, Winchester und Gloucester blieben bis zum 5. und 6. Jh. belebt, umgeben von großen Bauernhöfen. Bis zum Ende des 4. Jh. war das Stadtleben weniger geworden und Münzen, die in der Zeit zwischen 378 bis 388 geprägt wurden, sind sehr selten, was eine Mischung aus wirtschaftlichem Niedergang, schwindender Truppenstärke, Problemen bei der Zahlung von Sold und Beamten mit instabiler Stellung während der Usurpation von Magnus Maximus 383 bis 387 hindeutet. Die Zirkulation von Münzen stieg in den 390er Jahren, erreichte aber nie den Stand der früheren Jahrzehnte. Nach 402 werden Kupfermünzen sehr selten, doch Silber- und Goldmünzen aus Schatzfunden lassen vermuten, dass sie in der Provinz noch vorhanden waren, aber nicht ausgegeben wurden. Um 407 wurden keine neuen Römischen Münzen mehr herausgegeben und um 430 ist es wahrscheinlich, dass Münzen als Tauschmittel aufgegeben wurden. Die Produktion von Töpferwaren endete schon ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte zuvor. Die Reichen nutzten weiterhin Metall- und Glasgefäße, während die Armen vermutlich lederne oder hölzerne übernahmen. Nachrömisches Britannien Gegen Ende des 4. Jh. litt Britannien unter dem steigenden Druck barbarischer Angriffe und es gab nicht genug Truppen, um eine sinnvolle Verteidigung aufzubauen. Nachdem zwei enttäuschende Usurpatoren erhoben worden waren, wählte die Armee den Soldaten Constantine III im Jahr 407 zum Kaiser. Er setzte nach Gallien über, wurde aber von Honorius besiegt. Es ist nicht klar, wie viele Truppen zurück blieben oder zurückkehrten, oder ob jemals wieder ein Oberkommandant in Britannien ernannt wurde. Ein sächsischer Überfall wurde offenbar 408 von den Briten zurückgeschlagen, und 409 berichtet Zosimus, dass die Einheimischen die römische zivile Verwaltung abschafften. Doch Zosimus könnte sich auf die Rebellionen der bretonischen Einwohner von Armorica beziehen, da er beschreibt, wie in den Nachwehen der Rebellion ganz Armorica und der Rest von Gallien dem Beispiel der Brettaniai folgten. Ein Brief von Kaiser Honorius 410 wird grundsätzlich als Absage gegenüber einer britischen Bitte um Hilfe angesehen, könnte aber an Bruttium oder Bologne adressiert gewesen sein. Nachdem die Imperialen militärischen und zivilen Regierungselemente verschwunden waren, fielen Verwaltung und Gerechtigkeit in städtische Hände und örtliche Kriegsherren übernahmen Stück für Stück Britannien, hielten aber weiterhin an römisch-britischen Idealen und Konventionen fest. Britischen Überlieferungen zufolge wurden die heidnischen Sachsen von Vortigern eingeladen, um bei den Kämpfen gegen die Pikten und Iren zu helfen, aber die germanische Migration ins römische Britannien könnte schon viel früher begonnen haben. Es gibt Hinweise - zum beispiel auf germanische Hilfstruppen im 1. und 2. Jh. Diese Neuankömmlinge rebellierten und stürzten das Land in eine Serie von Kriegen, die schließlich zur sächsischen Eroberung des Südlichen Britannien bis 600. Um diese Zeit flohen viele Briten in die Bretagne, Galizien und möglicherweise nach Irland. Ein signifikantes Datum im nachrömischen Britannien ist der Groans of the Britons, ein nicht beantwortetes Flehen an Aetius, den führenden General des westlichen Imperiums, um Hilfe gegen sächsische Invasionen 446. Ein weiteres ist die Schlacht von Deorham 577, bei der die Städte Bath, Cirencester und Gloucester fielen und die Sachsen das westliche Meer erreichten. Die meisten Gelehrten bezweifeln die Historizität der späteren Legenden von König Artus, die in dieser Zeit zu spielen scheinen, doch einige wie John Morris glauben, dass einige Wahrheit darin liegen könnte. Siehe auch * Liste der Gouverneure des Römischen Britannien * Römische Vasallenkönigreiche in Britannien * Sub-römisches Britannien * Schottland während dem Römischen Imperium * Ende der Römischen Herrschaft in Britannien Kategorie:Römisches Britannien